


Doppelganger

by akire_yta



Series: promptfics - bandom and rpf [8]
Category: Skippy - Fandom
Genre: Crack, M/M, akificlets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 00:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: skippy, twin</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doppelganger

"I swear, it's....it's fucking uncanny, that's what it is." Mike pulled Kevin along, ducking and weaving through the backstage crowds. He didn't mention that he'd nearly copped a feel before he realized that his Kevin had been wearing different clothes. "There he is, over there."

Kevin sighed. "Mike, I don't think...huh," he said taking it in. "Okay, the hair's kinda....okay, yes, that's just creepy," Kevin finished, staring hard.

His doppelganger noticed them watching. He smiled, waved, and pushed his way over. "Hi, you must be Kevin Jonas. I'm Darren Criss, people say we look alike." Consciously or not, he'd mirrored Kevin's posture. "And I have to say I'm starting to believe them."


End file.
